how_tofandomcom-20200214-history
How to configure the Linux kernel/drivers/parisc
Howto configure the Linux kernel / drivers / parisc ---- Bus options (PCI, PCMCIA, EISA, GSC, ISA) *'Option:' GSC **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) VSC/GSC/HSC bus support **default y **: The VSC, GSC and HSC busses were used from the earliest 700-series workstations up to and including the C360/J2240 workstations. They were also used in servers from the E-class to the K-class. They are not found in B1000, C3000, J5000, A500, L1000, N4000 and upwards. If in doubt, say "Y". *'Option:' HPPB **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) HP-PB bus support **depends on GSC **: The HP-PB bus was used in the Nova class and K-class servers. If in doubt, say "Y" *'Option:' IOMMU_CCIO **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) U2/Uturn I/O MMU **depends on GSC **: Say Y here to enable DMA management routines for the first generation of PA-RISC cache-coherent machines. Programs the U2/Uturn chip in "Virtual Mode" and use the I/O MMU. *'Option:' GSC_LASI **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) Lasi I/O support **depends on GSC **: Say Y here to support the Lasi multifunction chip found in many PA-RISC workstations & servers.It includes interfaces for a parallel port, serial port, NCR 53c710 SCSI, Apricot Ethernet, Harmony audio, PS/2 keyboard & mouse, ISDN, telephony and floppy. Note that you must still enable all the individual drivers for these chips. *'Option:' GSC_WAX **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) Wax I/O support **depends on GSC **: Say Y here to support the Wax multifunction chip found in some older systems, including B/C/D/R class and 715/64, 715/80 and 715/100. Wax includes an EISA adapter, a serial port (not always used), a HIL interface chip and is also known to be used as the GSC bridge for an X.25 GSC card. *'Option:' EISA **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) EISA support **depends on GSC **: Say Y here if you have an EISA bus in your machine. This code supports both the Mongoose & Wax EISA adapters. It is sadly incomplete and lacks support for card-to-host DMA. *'Option:' Howto configure the Linux kernel/drivers/eisa *'Option:' ISA **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) ISA support **depends on EISA **: If you want to plug an ISA card into your EISA bus, say Y here. Most people should say N. *'Option:' PCI **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) PCI support **: All recent HP machines have PCI slots, and you should say Y here if you have a recent machine. If you are convinced you do not have PCI slots in your machine (e.g. a 712), then you may say "N" here. Beware that some GSC cards have a Dino onboard and PCI inside them, so it may be safest to say "Y" anyway. *'Option:' Howto configure the Linux kernel/drivers/pci *'Option:' GSC_DINO **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) GSCtoPCI/Dino PCI support **depends on PCI && GSC **: Say Y here to support the Dino & Cujo GSC to PCI bridges found in machines from the B132 to the C360, the J2240 and the A180. Some GSC/HSC cards (e.g. gigabit & dual 100 Mbit Ethernet) have a Dino on the card, and you also need to say Y here if you have such a card. Note that Dino also supplies one of the serial ports on certain machines. If in doubt, say Y. *'Option:' PCI_LBA **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) LBA/Elroy PCI support **depends on PCI **: Say Y here to support the Elroy PCI Lower Bus Adapter. This is present on B, C, J, L and N-class machines with 4-digit model numbers and the A400/A500. *'Option:' IOSAPIC **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) **depends on PCI_LBA **default PCI_LBA *'Option:' IOMMU_SBA **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) **depends on PCI_LBA **default PCI_LBA :config PCI_EPIC :bool EPIC/SAGA PCI support :depends on PCI :default y :help : Say Y here for V-class PCI, DMA/IOMMU, IRQ subsystem support. *'Option:' Howto configure the Linux kernel/drivers/pcmcia *'Option:' Howto configure the Linux kernel/drivers/pci/hotplug PA-RISC specific drivers *'Option:' SUPERIO **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) SuperIO (SuckyIO) support **depends on PCI_LBA **default y **: Say Y here to support the SuperIO chip found in Bxxxx, C3xxx and J5xxx+ machines. This enables IDE, Floppy, Parallel Port, and Serial port on those machines. *'Option:' CHASSIS_LCD_LED **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) Chassis LCD and LED support **default y **: Say Y here if you want to enable support for the Heartbeat, Disk/Network activities LEDs on some PA-RISC machines, or support for the LCD that can be found on recent material. **: This has nothing to do with LED State support for A and E class. **: If unsure, say Y. *'Option:' PDC_CHASSIS **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) PDC chassis State Panel support **default y **: Say Y here if you want to enable support for the LED State front panel as found on E class, and support for the GSP Virtual Front Panel (LED State and message logging) as found on high end servers such as A, L and N-class. This has nothing to do with Chassis LCD and LED support. If unsure, say Y. *'Option:' PDC_STABLE **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) PDC Stable Storage support **depends on SYSFS **default y **: Say Y here if you want to enable support for accessing Stable Storage variables (PDC non volatile variables such as Primary Boot Path, Console Path, Autoboot, Autosearch, etc.) through SysFS. **: If unsure, say Y. **: To compile this driver as a module, choose M here. The module will be called pdc_stable. Linux Kernel Configuration Category:Linux